1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets, and more particularly to a cabinet for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as servers, are generally rack-mounted in a cabinet. However, because the cabinet is typically taller than a user, when the user wants to put a server at an upper portion of the cabinet or to operate servers at the upper portion of the cabinet, a ladder or another climbing tool is required.
What is needed, therefore, is a cabinet which facilitates manipulating servers installed in the cabinet.